The Things Money Can Buy
by PrsctrTails
Summary: My first attempt at Chazz/Aster, which I think we should just call RichShipping. No clue what direction this is going in, but oh well. Rated T. Please Read and Review!


[More GX for the masses. I've always loved this pairing, I call it RichShipping, but I've been hesitant to do anything with it, but this seems like a good enough vehicle for it. R&R please!!]

With a pleasant and dreamy sigh the blue-eyed beauty threw his gaze upon his bedmate who was snoring in a most unappealing manner. With a sleek motion, he plucked a small remote off an adjacent nightstand. He pressed a button and a sleek silver sound system purred to life. Soon, the room was filled with low jazz sounds. It wasn't the hectic kind; it was the smooth tones that brought to mind images of a nighttime city skyline circa the late 1960's.

Surprisingly, that was all it took to drown out the sounds of snoring. Sitting up in the spacious king-sized bed the silver haired youth yawned. With great delicacy he ran the back of his hand against the slightly pale cheek of his slumbering bedmate.

He enjoyed early mornings. The fleeting minutes before the sun rose provided a perfect time for senseless romanticisms. Aster smirked slightly as Chazz showed absolutely no signs of waking up. The teen did his best to suppress a yawn, not wanting to wake his partner. Blinking the last bits of sleep out of his eyes, Aster relaxed back into the bed. He could hear his hair ruffle against the pillow.

It had been some weeks since Chazz had suggested that Aster grow his hair out. Nothing extreme like Atticus or Zane but just add some inches to it. He had reluctantly agreed and now his fairly longer silver mane was all the rage in Pro Dueling magazines. He enjoyed reading about it being a "possible secret to his success", whatever that meant. Of course, this did nothing to change the fact that Aster was in constant wonderment over Chazz's raven mane.

Rising slowly from the bed, Aster began to ponder what to do with his already pleasant morning. Since Chazz was the living definition of a heavy sleep, he had once literally slept through a sea storm; Aster figured that trying to wake Chazz would be a futile, probably dangerous, caper. Moving to the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face, his blue eyes sparkling against the mirror.

In the farthest corner of his mind, he seriously considered pouring a cup of cold water on Chazz's slumbering frame, just to see what the reaction would be. He decided against it. Despite being a professional in a game involving all manner of scary, sometimes horrific, monsters, none of them quite measured up to an abruptly awakened Chazz Princeton.

Sliding his way out of the bathroom, the yawning Phoenix made his way through the slight maze of hallways that made up his luxury yacht. It was a good day so far seeing as the waves on the sea were calm and the sky was clear. The night before had been almost boring in its peacefulness: Dinner, a movie, a short bout of light petting and finally a soporific night of sleep. The downside to such relaxation was it was nearly impossible for Aster to form anything close to coherent thoughts the next morning.

Moving up a flight of stairs to the floor housing the kitchen and living rooms, Aster scanned his surroundings, trying to figure what to do. The first thought that popped into his head was how good a pizza would taste. Unfortunately, he slowly remembered that Pizza Hut and Domino's raised heck over driving distances, so a boat was probably right out.

His brain slowly churning, Aster finally decided that meat would be good to have at the moment. That and the fact Chazz could smell sausage five miles away even when sleeping.

Fiddling with his hair, Aster arrived at the conclusion that any food would be good. His mind deciding on French toast, he quickly went about making it. It was no secret that there existed a slight bit of perfectionist to the young Phoenix and the kitchen was no exception.

In an impressive balancing act, Aster managed to remove all the needed ingredients in one swoop of the kitchen. Perhaps it was a lifetime spent dueling, but nothing really seemed complicated to him; minus trying to put up with the class body lunacy that he sometimes found to be utter madness. It seemed only fitting that his favorite past time consisted of hanging out at the campus dining hall and gossiping with Chazz. This was a comical activity when a professor like Crowler tried to keep Jesse and Jaden quiet.

Unlike Chazz, who had perfect attendance, Aster went to class maybe twice a week; a level of truancy that would make Jaden blush. He was already the number one ranked Duelist in the world, though he worried that rank would be in jeopardy the minute his Duel Academy friends graduated and moved on to the bright lights of the pro circuit. His mind pushed the idea from his mind. Thankfully that was still a few years away.

His cooking process moved along swiftly, a testament to his multitasking skills. The air in the kitchen carried the scent of cinnamon about the yacht. It wasn't long before it wafted upstairs into the master bedroom.

The aromas slowly wrapped themselves around the slumbering Princeton, trying to gently rouse him from his deep slumber. He rolled back and forth, his thin frame fidgeting under the sheets. Though asleep, he knew these delicious and alluring scents were trying to get him out of bed. But Chazz, ever stubborn, would have none of it. In quick motion he pulled the sheets over his head, creating a very expensive silk cocoon.

Chazz grumbled as he tried to stay asleep, not wanting to wake up. With a slight groan he extricated himself from the sheets and threw his arms to his immediate left. He suddenly realized that he might have smacked Aster right in the face. He leaned up and looked over only to see an empty space. He frowned in slight annoyance.

"Aster?" Chazz called out, voice ringing with demand for his beloved. The lack of a reply was not to his liking. He decided he'd probably have to be proactive. Rising from the bed, Chazz plucked his boxers from the ground and set about exploring the boat.

Chazz still didn't know why they couldn't live on solid ground, but deferred to Aster on all matters regarding living quarters.

Rubbing blissful slumber out of his eyes, the young Princeton crisscrossed the yacht searching the elusive Aster. He grumbled as room after room came up empty. He also began to wonder why they had five different pool tables. Even he, the stuck up one, thought that was a bit much.

The pleasant cinnamon aroma that was methodically filling the ship further melted whatever grouchiness he had. Try as he might to be off-put by the absentee Aster, Chazz was simple overwhelmed by his desire to consume whatever was emitting that scent. With a shrug he abandoned the quest for his boyfriend and made for the kitchen.

Like Aster, Chazz enjoyed breakfast. It was a magical time before he was driven to near madness over the inane activities of his slacker friends. Of course, it didn't help his teachers were, to be polite, damn near insane. Crowler was just… odd; Banner seemed too laid back for his own good and the rest made those two look normal. But even the willful Princeton knew that the Academy would be a lot duller without them.

Rounding a corner, Chazz ran flat into a wall of cinnamon scented goodness. His finally tuned nostrils also detected undercurrents of sausage and maybe eggs. This was starting out as quite the day. With a school-wide dueling tournament approaching, the entire student body was happy that Bastion had almost burned down half the school. Another corner of his mind wondered how long it would take his merry group of comrades to dispatch the rest of the school in this latest tourney.

Blinking, Chazz finally reached the kitchen to see Aster working away on breakfast. He smirked.

"It's considered very rude to let people wake up alone." He said.

"So is snoring." Aster replied, not looking up from his work. Chazz faked a chuckle.

"I told you I snored on our first date." The raven-haired teen nearly corrected.

"Excuses, excuses." Aster chuckled. "I see you don't complain about my cooking."

"Only if you start charging." Chazz responded as he dropped himself in a chair at the kitchen table. His caustic jokes were offset by his smile. "Almost done?"

"Yeah, just about." Aster nodded. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. Rolled around a lot." Chazz answered.

"Yeah, I felt that." Aster quipped, fetching plates. Fairly delicately, he transferred his completed culinary contents to several plates. He placed them at the table with a grin. "Here's hoping we got away from Bastion's toxic death cloud." The two laughed as Aster poured some orange juice. Chazz could tell that the Aster was quite proud of himself for his breakfast accomplishments.

"Aren't you my own Martha Stewart?" Chazz pointed out, taking a sip of juice. Aster laughed aloud from his seat next to Chazz. Looks aside, Aster enjoyed Chazz's sense of humor. The vast majority of Duel Academy found it offensive; Aster found it hilarious.

"You're lucky I don't charge. I doubt you could afford me." Aster chimed. Chazz nodded as he leaned over slightly to peck Aster on the cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast." Chazz said. Aster leaned over and returned the favor.

"Thanks for last night." Aster winked.


End file.
